It's Karaoke Night In Angel Grove!
by Vodams
Summary: Check it out if you want to! it's not gonna bite you!


_**This is little fic that just wanted to get out!!**_

**AG Youth Center  
****Karaoke Night  
****8:00 p.m**

Tommy, Adam, Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, Jason and Kat walked underneath the archway and walked up to the their old table and sat down

" This house is packed tonight." Rocky commented as he looked around the room

" Are you gonna get up and sing for us Tanya." Kat asked as she locked eyes with her friend

" I might..be remember the owner had the regular customers place their name inside a bowl..so who knows who's gonna get chosen."

" I hope it's not me." Tommy added

" Your voice is not that bad Tommy." Tanya said as the memory came back as soon as she opened her mouth about that subject

" I would've loved to have witnessed that." Aisha implied

Tommy glared at Aisha who just put on a smirk smile right back at him

The owner walked upto the stage and grabbed the microphone.." Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to Karaoke Night I hope everyone enjoy their night..so let's get the event started the first name is Ingrid Smith."

Ingrid Smith walked onto the stage and started to do her number

" I think she just broke my watch." Rocky commented in a low tone as she shook his watch

" Boy you should just be quiet..or they might end up calling you next." Aisha implied as she elbowed him in his side

3 minutes later Ingrid Smith stepped off the stage and the owner reappeered back on the stage with the bowl in his hand.." And our next performer is..Roc."

Rocky looked up and stared at the owner.." Please don't finish that with my name

" Okay my bad..the next contestants name is Rochelle Carter."

" Yess!!." Rochelle exclaimed as she got up out of her seat and quickly made her way up to the stage.." I'm gonna wow you guys with my voice.."

The Crowd just nodded their heads while Rochelle chose her song and stood back with the microphone in her hands..

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken  
D'you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken.  
Jump in...

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly.  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: «I'm always yours»

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party.  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: «I'm always yours»  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: «I'm always yours»

Rochelle started struting around the stage doing the poses in her favorite video as she sung to the crowd

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we've just getting started.  
Oh, I love you Ken.

" I can't believe she's singing that song." Kat murmered

" I just hope no one in here decided to go there." Jason added

The crowd clapped for Rochelle as she exited the stage.." You all know real talent when you see it up close and personal."

" She's quite full of herself." Tommy commented

The owner reappeared on the.." Alright everyone the next lucky contestant is.." Tanya Sloan."

" Good Luck Sweetie." Adam said as he kissed his girlfriend

" Show them." Aisha suggested

" Yeah Tanya..wow them with your voice." Kat inputs after Aisha comment

" Give us all a show Tanya." Rocky, Tommy and Jason added in unison

" Okay Guys..I got a good song to sing." Tanya applied as she left the table and made her way through the crowd and up to the stage.." I already know what song..I just need the music without the lyrics."

The owner nodded and went over to the radio table and showed Tanya the discs that he had

" This one Sir." Tanya informed

" Okay Miss." the owner said as he placed the disc into the cd player and pressed play then exited the stage

Tanya looked over at her friends and locked eyes with her boyfriend..

I love you... I love you... I love you

Baby I love you  
You are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete  
If you weren't by my side  
You're my relation  
In connection to the sun  
With you next to me  
There's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrop  
I am the seed  
With you and God, who's my sunlight  
I bloom and grow so beautifully  
Baby, I'm so proud  
So proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion  
Go all away  
From this cold and mixed up world

I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me

And I know you love me  
Love me for who I am  
Cause years before I became who I am  
Baby you were my man  
I know it ain't easy  
Easy loving me  
I appreciate the love and dedication  
From you to me  
Later on in my destiny  
I see myself having your child  
I see myself being your wife  
And I see my whole future in your eyes  
Thought of all my love for you  
sometimes make me wanna cry  
Realize all my blessings  
I'm grateful  
To have you by my side

Every time I see your face  
My heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good  
It hurts sometimes  
Created in this world  
To love and to hold  
To feel  
To breathe  
To love you

Dangerously in love  
Can't do this thing  
I love you , I love you, I love you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep on loving me  
I'm in love with you  
I can not do  
I cannot do anything without you in my life  
Holding me, kissing me, loving me  
Dangerously  
I love you  
Dangerously in love

The Audience got up and gave Tanya a standing ovation as she set the microphone back into the stand and made her way back to the table

" That was beautiful Tanya." All of her friends stated as soon as she sat down in her seat

In a corner a group of three set and looked over the group up by the bar.." I don't know if I can do this you two."

" Please don't let them run you out of here..you were asked to come..whether or not they stay or go." the female issued

" And to be honest..who really cares what they think..it's a night to showcase your voice." the male added

The owner got back on the stage.." Alright Ladies and Gentlemen..the third performer of the night is another young lady that I requested to come here tonight..so please welcome to the stage..Miss Kimberly Ann Harte."

The group all turned their eyes to the stage while some of them scanned the room

Kimberly got up out her seat and walked to the stage with her guitar in hand

" Here you go Kimberly." the owner said as he placed a wooden stool on the stage directly behind the microphone stand

Kim nodded her head as she sat on the stool and leaned forward and spoke into the microphone.." I'll be performing a song that I like personally..but I'll be doing the song in acoustic..I hope everyone enjoys it..here goes."

Ooooohhhhh, oooooohhhhhhh

"Never look back," we said  
how was I to know I'd miss you so?  
Loneliness up ahead,  
emptiness behind  
Where do I go?  
And you didn't hear  
all my joy through my tears  
all my hopes through my fears  
did you know, still I miss you somehow?

(CHORUS)

Kim looked out into the crowd then looked back down and continued to sing the song

From the bottom of my broken heart  
there's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
you were my first love,  
you were my true love  
from the first kisses to the very last rose  
from the bottom of my broken heart  
even through time may find me somebody new  
you were my real love  
I never knew love  
'til there was you  
from the bottom of my broken heart

Kim glanced up at her friends who smiled and nodded at her

"Baby," I said,"please stay.  
Give our love a chance for one more day"  
we could have worked things out  
taking time is what love's all about  
But you put a dart  
through my dreams  
through my heart  
and I'm back where I started again  
never thought it would end

(CHORUS)

Tommy never took his eyes off Kimberly the whole time she was singing

You promised yourself  
but to somebody else  
and you made it so perfectly clear  
still I wish you were here

(CHORUS)

"Never look back," we said  
how was I to know I'd miss you so?

Kim finished out the end of the song and lifted her head up with a smile on her face as the crowd gave her a standing ovation as  
she nodded and made her way into the back

Her two friends quickly made their way behind her

" We're gonna take a fifteen minute break..please enjoy the refreshments."

Tommy got up and walked out of the Youth Center..

_**The End..Please leave a review good or bad..they are important to me!**_

_**Britney Spears- From the bottom of my Broken Heart  
Beyonce'- Dangerously in Love  
Aqua- Barbie Girl**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
